Vacation Anxiety
by sehununyu
Summary: Baekhyun tidak akan mengira kenangan selama 6 tahun penuh kerisauan yang selama ini ia berusaha untuk lupakan teringat kembali di wisata musim panas sekolahnya. chanbaek.
1. unexpected reunion

**Disclaimer:** _casts aren't mine_  
**Warning:** _idk man, it's absurd as hell. Probably typos because i'm the typos queen. _

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus saat Jongin dengan seenaknya memintanya untuk pindah tempat duduk agar ia bisa duduk bersama Kyungsoo dengan alasan, _"Kyungsoo sedang mabuk darat, lebih baik kalau aku yang menjaganya."_ Oh _well_, Jongin memang sudah pacaran dengan Kyungsoo hampir genap setahun, Baekhyun masih ingat setahun yang lalu di kelas 10 bagaimana si bodoh Jongin itu selalu mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo bahkan sejak ia masih pacaran dengan Junmyeon—Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Junmyeon, lihat wajahnya saja tidak pernah, ia hanya tahu soal Junmyeon dari nama yang Kyungsoo tulis di _relationship status account social media_nya—dan begitu Kyungsoo putus dengan Junmyeon seminggu kemudian loker Kyungsoo penuh dengan coklat, boneka, puisi-puisi cinta, bahkan _voucher_ makan ramen gratis (Baekhyun tak habis pikir Jongin sampai memberikan hal-hal seperti itu untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, entah apa modusnya memberikan _voucher_ gratis untuk makan ramen selama seminggu, Kyungsoo bukan tipe anak yang rakus juga, pada akhirnya pun Kyungsoo juga membagikan _voucher_ tersebut kepadanya dan Minseok).

Entah akhirnya bagaimana Kyungsoo dibuat luluh lantak oleh pesona Jongin—tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jongin memang tampan, walau agak idiot (menurut Baekhyun)—mereka pun resmi jadian membuat anak sekelas mengadakan pesta selamatan akan jadinya _couple_ tersebut mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Jongin mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo selama sisa hidupnya di kelas 10. Jongin adalah orang paling bahagia saat itu dan Baekhyun adalah orang paling dongkol saat itu—bukan, bukan karena ia iri, ia hanya kesal bagaimana Jongin sering sekali menjadikan dirinya sebuah perantara untuk membuat Kyungsoo cemburu. Contohnya seperti saat Jongin yang sering menggoda Baekhyun setiap ia sedang ada di dekat Kyungsoo, juga memasang status bahwa ia sudah_ taken_ dengan Baekhyun di _social media_, atau pun selalu mengajaknya pulang bersama mengingat rumah mereka searah. Alih-alih dari tujuan Jongin sebenarnya yang ingin membuat Kyungsoo cemburu, ia malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak melihatnya yang _sok-sok-an_ berusaha membuatnya cemburu dengan Baekhyun yang selalu marah-marah setiap digoda oleh Jongin. Walaupun begitu, paling tidak Baekhyun senang juga sih mempunyai sedikit peran akan jadiannya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja ia merasa dongkol karena ia agak sedikit terdorong untuk menyukai Jongin gara-gara godaannya—yah hanya sedikit lho.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo jadian pun mereka susah untuk dipisahkan, bahkan Baekhyun sering bertemu dengan mereka yang sedang berkencan berdua di cafe atau warung ramen (sepertinya Jongin memang langganan di warung ramen tersebut sampai mendapatkan _voucher_ makan gratis yang banyak). Baekhyun selalu kesal setiap Jongin menertawainya karena di saat mereka berdua bercengkrama, Baekhyun selalu sendirian—kadang ia bersama dengan Luhan, walau sekarang ia lebih sering sendirian setelah Luhan jadian dengan anak ingusan sok keren bernama Sehun dua bulan yang lalu. Ah ya, intinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa terpisahkan, seperti sekarang ini, Jongin yang ngotot ingin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sampai ia rela untuk pindah bis agar bisa satu bis dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun akhirnya mau tak mau pindah dari tempat duduknya ke sebelah Minseok yang sedang memainkan game dari _smartphone_nya, ia inginnya sih mengajak Minseok mengobrol, tapi sepertinya Minseok malah marah-marah karena ia sedang konsentrasi penuh untuk mencapai _high score_. Karena bosan, Baekhyun melihat ke samping tempat duduknya di mana Luhan yang sedang tertidur di pundak Sehun, begitu pula Sehun yang ikut menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Luhan, tertidur. Kalau ini adalah sebuah komik _shoujo_, di antara Sehun dan Luhan sudah bergambar latar bunga-bunga indah juga kerlap-kerlip indah yang menggambarkan betapa mesra dan lucunya mereka.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus, entah kenapa di kelas 11 ini banyak sekali pasangan yang terbentuk dan menulari virus-virus cinta kepada orang lain sehingga makin banyak saja anak yang jadian, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Kali ini Baekhyun membuang nafas. Tentu saja mau bagaimana pun kuatnya virus yang ditebarkan Kyungsoo-Jongin ataupun Sehun-Luhan atau pasangan lainnya tidak akan membuat Baekhyun naksir dengan seseorang dari sekolahnya, karena Baekhyun memang sudah dibuat buta gara-gara satu nama.

Park Chanyeol.

Teman masa TK-SMP-nya yang pernah menyatakan suka pada Baekhyun, saat kelas 7, di mana Baekhyun masih suka menonton anime, bukan membaca novel romantis, sehingga pengetahuannya soal cinta sangatlah minim.

Dan sampai sekarang pun, nama itu selalu membuat Baekhyun frustasi dan marah-marah sendiri, karena begitu banyak penyesalan yang ia buat oleh si Park Chanyeol itu—walau itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Minseok yang hampir mencetak _high score_ tersenggol oleh sikutnya. Minseok yang mulai mengomel pun akhirnya membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan dan berlari ke depan bis, menyuruh pembina bis untuk menghentikannya di toilet umum terdekat segera dan begitu sudah sampai Baekhyun pun pergi ke sana untuk memuntahkan rasa mual dan kesalnya gara-gara hanya mengingat satu nama itu—

Park Chanyeol.

Minseok hanya bekedip bingung melihat Baekhyun dengan perubahan _mood_-nya yang luar biasa itu, bagaikan seorang gadis yang sedang terkena datang bulan. Tapi karena tidak ingin pikir panjang, Minseok pun hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi gagal mendapatkan _high score_.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun! Jadilah pacarku!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung begitu ia melihat Park Chanyeol, si teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengejeknya pendek dan Kris (mantan taksiran Baekhyun saat SD), memegang tangannya erat sambil berjongkok, bagaikan pria yang sedang melamar gadis untuk menikah.

Oh tidak mungkin, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengira ia akan menerima penuturan cinta di umur 13 tahun seperti di komik-komik _shoujo_ yang sesekali ia suka baca kalau edisi terbaru komik _One Piece_ belum terbit di toko buku, ditambah dengan ditembak oleh orang yang selama ini selalu mengejeknya dengan nama taksiran Baekhyun semasa SD di tengah-tengah kelas—di hadapan hampir semua anak di kelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membatu saat itu, rasanya ia tidak bisa bergerak dan mengatakan sepatah kata pun walau di sekitarnya sudah mulai ribut dan berteriak-teriak menyoraki dirinya dan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai gelagapan, ia langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya dan mendorong Chanyeol, lalu berteriak marah-marah sambil memukulinya.

Setelahnya Baekhyun pun berlari keluar dari kelas, entah kenapa rasanya ia merasa mual mengingat bagaimana Park Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir terbangun dari tidurnya begitu Minseok menepuk pipinya, memberitahukan kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan wisata mereka. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepis tangan Minseok kasar, bergumam tidak jelas soal, _"Aku benci Park Chanyeol" , "Aku ingin menonton konser SNSD,"_ dan sebagainya yang Minseok tidak mengerti. Minseok pun akhirnya sedikit menyipratkan air mineral ke wajah Baekhyun, alhasil Baekhyun pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya terbangun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun 100% sadar (bahkan 20% sadar pun belum), Minseok langsung melemparkan ransel miliknya dan memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lokasi wisata dan harus segera turun dari bis. Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan, "Hah, apa? Oh ya..." lalu tiba-tiba bilang, "kita sudah sampai di Bali ya? Katanya Kim Woobin juga ke Bali lho, aku ingin foto bareng dia," karena Minseok merasa tidak ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun yang masih setengah mengigau pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendiri (masalahnya mereka sama sekali tidak pergi ke Bali dan untuk apa jauh-jauh ke Bali hanya untuk foto dengan Kim Woobin sedangkan kau satu negara dengannya? Toh Woobin pergi ke Bali sudah setahun yang lalu). Setelah Baekhyun hampir setengah sadar, ia pun berjalan terhuyung keluar dari bis mereka, mencari di mana Kyungsoo berada karena seharusnya mereka sekamar dengan Zitao. Sambil mendorong kopernya munuju penginapan, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang ditemani Jongin, ia mendekat ke arah mereka, menyadari bahwa wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit... mual, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, wajahmu seperti orang mabuk," ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang memang pada saat itu wajahnya masih seperti orang setengah sadar, ia memang baru bangun sih, kalau disamakan dengan formula matematika Baekhyun yang baru bangun itu sama dengan Baekhyun dengan rambut berantakan ditambah mata sipitnya yang sayu ditambah dengan sisa liur yang menghiasi pipinya dan cara bicaranya yang suka ngelantur itu, intinya _his face just looks high as fuck._

"Kita ada di kamar berapa omong-omong?" tanya Baekhyun, saat Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, Jongin langsung menenteng kopernya dan koper milik Kyungsoo lalu menjawab, "Kalian di kamar 053, di lantai 2." Jongin pun langsung menngangkat kedua koper dengan lengannya menuju tangga ke lantai dua diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan agak sempoyongan, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di sana sambil memandang ke atas.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kopernya, lalu ia melirik ke arah tangga lagi, "Apakah tidak ada lift di sini?"

.

.

Baekhyun terengah begitu ia sampai di lantai 2 setelah mengangkat koper plus ranselnya sendirian. Sebenarnya setelah berkeliling penginapan, ia menemukan sebuah lift—sialnya lift sialan itu sekarang sedang dalam perbaikan sehingga mau tak mau Baekhyun memang harus menaiki tangga. Ia merutuki betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo yang kopernya diangkut oleh Jongin.

Saat ia sudah sampai di kamarnya, ia mendengar suara muntahan Kyungsoo di kamar mandi, sepertinya Kyungsoo memang masuk angin mengetahui daya tahan tubuhnya tidak terlalu kuat. Setelah menyimpan koper dan menjatuhkan ranselnya ke lantai, Baekhyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, berguling-guling di sana dan baru menyadari bahwa Zitao sedang tertidur di kasur juga saat lengannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu.

"O hai Zitao," sapa Baekhyun yang menengadah ke arah Zitao, tetapi Zitao hanya menatapnya lalu berbalik membelakanginya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi terganggu oleh Baekhyun.

Dari dulu Zitao itu memang agak aneh, bilang saja ia semacam _hipster_ yang suka kena insomnia karena cara berpakaiannya yang selalu mencolok untuk ukuran laki-laki dan kantung matanya yang hitam itu. Baekhyun tak pernah terlalu akrab dengannya, mungkin karena Zitao bukanlah tipe yang terlalu supel dan mungkin agak _introvert_, walaupun kadang kalau sudah dekat dengannya ia akan terlihat agak konyol, lagi pula dibalik wajahnya yang seperti_ assasin_ itu hanyalah kedok semata karena ia sebenarnya adalah anak cowok berhati cewek cengeng yang suka mengoleksi produk hello kitty alih-alih gucci.

Baekhyun menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi, Kyungsoo yang keluar sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk dan Jongin yang masih saja lengkep mengusap-ngusap punggungnya lembut sambil menawarkan obat-obatan untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jadi ragu sebenarnya Jongin itu pacaranya atau ibunya Kyungsoo? Atau mungkin ia merangkap?

"Kyungsoo, kau tak apa-apa, cepat minum obat yang tadi diberikan pembina," ucap Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku benci obat, nanti juga sembuh, aku hanya masuk angin."

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, aku tak tahan melihatmu sakit," Baekhyun agak bergidik geli melihat kepedulian berlebihan yang ditorehkan Jongin pada Kyungsoo, mengingat sifat Jongin yang sehari-harinya berisik dan menyebalkan, hanya dengan Kyungsoo Jongin bisa serius seperti itu.

"Aku khawatir jangan-jangan kau hamil Kyungsoo," tiba-tiba Zitao berucap membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja meminum gelas tersedak dan batuk-batuk, Baekhyun memandang Zitao tidak percaya, bagaimana pun juga Kyungsoo itu masih laki-laki, kecuali kalau ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang mempunyai uterus (beda ceritanya lagi dengan cowok-cowok _transgender_ yang melahirkan).

"Yang benar saja!" muka Kyungsoo langsung memerah, wajahnya yang tadinya pucat langsung berubah murka, "Aku dan Jongin saja belum pernah melakukan 'itu'!"

"Masa?" Jongin berkedip sok polos dan Kyungsoo memukulinya, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, idiot!"

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mendesah melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai marah-marah, walau semesra apa pun Kyungsoo dan Jongin, terkadang Jongin masih suka menunjukan sifat bodohnya itu pada Kyungsoo, membuat pacarnya itu sering terkena migren dan malu karena Jongin yang kadang ikut mempermalukannya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jongin pun keluar dari kamar mereka ketika ia berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo untuk meminum obatnya. Baekhyun cukup senang Jongin pergi dari kamar mereka, ia malas mendengar ocehan si kulit hitam itu yang selalu membuatnya geli dengan segala kata-kata manis yang ia keluarkan untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah meminum obatnya, Kyungsoo pun berbaring di ranjangnya, menutupi matanya dengan lengannya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Memang perjalanan dari Seoul ke tempat tujuan wisata mereka cukup jauh dan banyak anak yang mengeluh terkena mabuk darat. Baekhyun sih merasa oke-oke saja, walaupun banyak teman satu bisnya terkena flu dan bersin-bersin yang ikut menularkan anak lainnya. Minseok bilang pada Baekhyun ia tidak tertular sakit karena orang idiot tidak pernah kena flu, perkataan Minseok tadi membuat Baekhyun memukul temannya tepat di pipi bulatnya itu.

Baekhyun pun cukup merasa bosan di dalam kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai terlelap dan Zitao yang sibuk memainkan _smartphone_nya sambil sesekali mengambil _selfie_. Pada akhirnya pun Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan merapikan kopernya yang berat itu. Ia agak menyesal terlalu penurut terhadapat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membekal banyak bawaan dari baju hangat berlebih (mengingat ia akan pergi ke pantai di musim panas, iya, _musim panas_), membawa obat-obatan dari obat sakit perut sampai alergi gatal, atau pun bagaimana ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk membawa senter kemana pun—Baekhyun tidak yakin akan membutuhkan senter mengetahui ia tidak pergi untuk _hiking_ ke gunung di malam hari.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia berencana untuk pergi berkeliling wilayah penginapan. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Zitao, tetapi setelah ia melirik ke arah anak bermata panda itu sudah terlelap, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun berkeliling di lobby penginapan, ia berjumpa dengan Minseok, Luhan, dan Yixing yang sedang berjalan bersama masih membawa koper mereka, sepertinya mereka masih mencari-cari letak kamar mereka di mana.

"Kau tahu, agak menyebalkan karena kita harus mendapatkan kamar yang berbeda gedung dengan anak lain," ucap Minseok sambil mendorong kopernya, "rasanya seperti anti sosial."

"Kita kebagian kamar sisa, ini semua karena Luhan yang terlalu sibuk pacaran sampai lupa mengambil kunci," ujar Yixing setengah menyindir Luhan sedangkan yang disinidir hanya mendengus tidak suka, "Kenapa tidak kepikiran untuk mengambilnya sendiri?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang bilang_ 'oh tak perlu khawatir, nanti aku saja yang ambil kuncinya dari pembina!'_ sekitar 40 menit yang lalu dan kau malah asyik bercengkrama dengan si muka datar itu," Minseok mengingatkan Luhan lagi sambil mengubah suaranya menjadi sedikit cempreng menyebalkan saat ia meniru _line_ yang diucapkan Luhan sebelumnya dan Luhan pun hanya bisa bungkam.

Penginapan di mana mereka singgah memang cukup luas, kira-kira memiliki 2 gedung dan setiap gedung memiliki 3 lantai. Entah bagaimana sekolahnya bisa menyewa tempat yang sepertinya cukup luas itu, mungkin karena itu juga mereka meminta (atau Baekhyun menganggapnya seperti memeras) sumbangan yang cukup besar untuk wisata mereka kali ini. Baekhyun bisa saja melihat banyak turis asing yang menginap di penginapan itu, padahal ia kira biasanya turis lebih senang menginap di hotel berbintang dari pada penginapan seperti itu. Karena Baekhyun juga sedang nganggur, ia pun mengikuti Luhan bersama grupnya menuju kamar mereka di gedung lainnya.

"Kamar 114! Ini dia," Luhan pun mencoba untuk membuka kunci kamar mereka, tapi ketika ia berusaha untuk memutar kenop pintu, pintunya tetap saja terkunci.

"Kau mungkin masih belum membuka kuncinya sepenuhnya," ujar Yixing mencoba menggantikan Luhan, tetapi yang ada kuncinya malah macet, "Oh_ shit_, mungkin kita salah kamar."

"Masa? Kamar 114 kok aku betul—"

Belum sempat Luhan selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja kenop pintu itu bergerak berputar dari dalam, membuat ke-4 orang yang ada di luarnya kaget. Seketika pintu itu pun terbuka, menampakan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut berantakan dan _t-shirt_ putih bertuliskan _"I probably hate you."_

Membaca tulisan di _t-shirt_ itu membuat Baekhyun agak bergidik. Saat ia akhirnya menoleh kepada wajah sang cowok yang membuka pintu seketika itu ia langsung berteriak dan kabur, meninggalkan ke-4 orang yang berdiri di sana kaget dan bingung dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak itu.

Mungkin Minseok, Luhan, dan Yixing tidak tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak.

Tetapi sepertinya cowok yang Baekhyun teriaki mungkin tahu apa sebabnya.

Karena wajahnya itu adalah wajah yang selalu membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan.

Wajahnya Park Chanyeol, tentu saja.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, jangan kabur, Chanyeol ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu!"

Entah sejak kapan anak-anak cewek di kelasnya mengikutinya lalu mengerubunginya yang sedang bersembunyi di loker alat bersih-bersih. Mereka mulai menarik Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai berteriak-teriak histeris dan menggeliyat-geliyut berusaha untuk lepas dari kukungan teman-teman ceweknya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chanyeol sudah ditarik oleh anak-anak cowok dari kelasnya—ah tidak, bahkan anak dari kelas lain pun ikut-ikutan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun ditarik dan dihadapakan bersama, sehingga kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saling berhadapan, menatap jelas satu sama lain.

Baekhyun yang hanya sanggup menatap Chanyeol selama 3 detik pun langsung memalingkan mukanya yang kini pasti sudah sangat amat merah. Ya ampun rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar malu bukan main ketika semua anak mulai meneriaki mereka pasangan baru dan sebagainya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri belum menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

Setelahnya anak-anak cewek pun melepaskan kukungan mereka terhadap Baekhyun, begitu juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak mau makan banyak waktu pun langsung mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik tangan salah tingkah.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar teman-temannya berteriak, _"Terima! Terima!"_, tapi tentu saja ego di dalam dirinya tidak mau mengatakan itu, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakannya.

"Tidak," ucap Baekhyun singkat, padat, jelas, dan mengecewakan para penonton di sana.

"Oh," sungguh respon yang sangat datar, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, "oke."

"Chanyeol pengecut!", "Hanya '_oh_' saja Yeol?", "Terima dia Baekhyun bodoh!"

Tentu saja makian langsung dilontarkan dari para penonton yang kecewa akan kejadian yang langka tersebut tidak berakhir baik, mereka tentu saja ingin semuanya berakhir seperti yang mereka inginkan—Baekhyun yang menerima Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan mentraktir mereka semua seperti yang ia janjikan, kalau ia berhasil.

Baekhyun sendiri pun jadi pusing, sebenarnya bukan maksudnya ia membenci Chanyeol, tapi rasanya agak aneh karena ia dan Chanyeol selama 1 semester ini memiliki hubungan antara jelek dan baik, entah karena sering mengobrol bersama atau sering pula bertengkar, dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menembak di depan umum, bukan kah itu adalah hal yang tidak lazim?

Mulut Baekhyun pun terasa kaku, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ia hanya diam di sana dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku juga... sebenarnya... menyukaimu."

Tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya ia pikirkan di kepalanya.

.

.

"Oh memang katanya anak SMA _Isib-Il_ juga berwisata ke sini dan menyewa penginapan yang sama seperti SMA kita, hanya mereka sudah sampai sejak kemarin," ucap Jongdae—si anak yang selalu update tentang segala hal terutama gosip seputar sekolah—sambil memainkan sumpitnya ke arah anak-anak SMA _Isib-Il_ yang tengah berjalan memegangi nampan makanan.

"Hush, jangan keras-keras Jongdae, kau tidak ingin kan dilihat sama anak-anak SMA _Isib-Il_ itu," Yixing yang duduk di sebelah Jondae pun menyikutinya karena suara Jongdae yang terlalu keras membuat anak-anak SMA _Isib-Il_ menoleh dan memberikan tatapan yang mengintrogasi, seakan mereka mendengar sayup-sayup anak SMA _Samsib-Il_—SMA Baekhyun dan teman-temannya—tengah membicarakan mereka yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun pun hanya memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit, tidak memiliki nafsu makan yang banyak sehingga merasa malas untuk makan walaupun menu di penginapan itu cukup enak dengan bulbogi dan sup ayam panas yang hangat. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik ke sebelahnya di mana Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang bercanda bersama, saling menyuapi, bahkan Kyungsoo yang mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di bibir Jongin seakan di meja itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Baekhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat pemandangan itu. _It's a school tour guys, not your fucking honey moon._

Paling tidak, Luhan dan Sehun tidak separah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka dengan banyak balon-balon imajiner berbetuk hati di sekeliling mereka yang jika itu asli, Baekhyun sudah langsung meletuskan mereka dengan peniti. Sehun dan Luhan hanya sekedar tertawa dan mengobrol bersama, tidak saling suap-suapan, mungkin mereka masih malu untuk melakukan hal tersebut karena mereka baru saja jadian 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Sehun _aaa~_," oh ternyata Baekhyun salah mengira pasangan Sehun-Luhan ini masih malu-malu setelah Luhan dengan mesranya menyuapi Sehun. Dasar mau baru jadian atau sudah lama jadian pun pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara akan selalu terlihat menggelikan.

"Tadi baru saja kita salah memasuki kamar anak dari SMA _Isib-Il_ gara-gara si bodoh Luhan salah membaca nomor kamar, seharusnya kita di kamar 144, tapi dia bilang kita di kamar 114," Minseok sebenarnya ingin menyindir Luhan lagi, tapi Luhan sepertinya tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk bercanda dengan Sehun, walau ia duduk tepat di samping Minseok.

"Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berteriak dan kabur begitu melihat si pemilik kamar," tambah Yixing membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak dengan kuah sup ayamnya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa kau berteriak? Kau mengenal cowok itu?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menitikan keringat dinginnya, ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, tapi tetap saja ia kelihatan mencurigakan dengan tiba-tiba berteriak seakan ia melihat seorang psikopat yang membawa gergaji dan menenteng kepala buntu milik pacarmu.

"Aku tidak kenal—"

"Oh, kau jelas kenal denganku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pun tidak berani menoleh ke belakang—menoleh ke arah suara berat yang seperti mengintrogasinya itu dan demi Jongin yang sekarang tersedak oleh tulang ayam karena berusaha melakukan suap-suapan dengan Kyungsoo lewat bibir, cowok di belakangnya itu bahkan lebih membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dari pada saat ia menonton film horror Thailand.

"Oh kau cowok yang tadi! Siapa namamu tadi—Park, Park Moonyeol?" ujar Yixing tidak yakin.

"Ya ampun Yixing, berusahalah untuk mengingat sesuatu dengan benar, namanya Park Chanyeol, benarkan?" tiba-tiba Luhan unjuk bicara sambil tersenyum setelah ia asyik bermesraan dengan Sehun.

Park Chanyeol, cowok yang sekarang duduk di bangku kosong sebelah kiri Baekhyun, ikut tersenyum, "Iya, bolehkah aku duduk di sini, sepertinya di bangku sekitar SMA-ku sudah penuh, tidak salah kan berbaur dengan kalian, sekalian mencari teman baru dari SMA lain."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin protes dan bilang bahwa bangku yang diduduki Chanyeol sudah milik Zitao—sayangnya Zitao lebih memilih untuk duduk dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dari pada segrup kamar tidurnya—tapi ia langsung mengutuk kepada hati pada Jongdae yang dengan ramahnya memperbolehkan Chanyeol duduk di sana—duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan seenaknya merangkul pundak Baekhyun sok akrab.

"_Apa-apaan dia merangkulku sok akrab begini, biasanya kalau kita bertemu juga selalu menganggapku tidak ada,"_ itulah yang sekarang ada di benak Baekhyun, menahan untuk mendorong cowok tinggi yang kini merangkulnya.

"Jadi, kalian saling kenal sejak kapan?" tanya Minseok pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kita ini teman dari TK sampai SMP, hanya saja Baekhyun sepertinya agak menjadi sombong akhir-akhir ini dan jarang menghubungiku," Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali menonjok tepat di muka Chanyeol karena mengatakan hal seperti itu, padahal Chanyeol sendiri yang suka bertingkah sok cuek padanya, bukan dirinya, bahkan mereka tidak menyimpan nomor mereka masing-masing.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun, memutuskan tali persahabatan itu tidak baik kau tahu," ujar Jongdae, Baekhyun langsung memelototinya seperti mengatakan, "_Dia bahkan bukan sahabatku_," tapi sepertinya Jongdae tidak mengerti maksud pelototan itu.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu di suatu tempat," ucap Jongin setelah ia minum dari kecelakaan tersedaknya itu, "oh, apakah kamu yang waktu itu datang ke festival sekolah kita dengan dengan kelompoknya Hyorin?"

Hyorin, oh betapa bencinya Baekhyun mendengar nama itu.

"Oh si _walkingboobs_ itu?" ucap Jongdae dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Chanyeol, "Hey, maaf kalau si Hyorin itu pacarmu, tapi teman-teman ceweknya sendiri yang suka memanggilnya begitu, dan orang-orang mulai ikut menjulukinya begitu."

"Dia bukan pacarku kok," elak Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil, "Tapi yah sejak teman-teman cowokku suka main dengannya, aku pun juga suka ikut dengannya, yah gitu deh."

"Ah masa, mengaku saja kau pernah naksir sama si _walkingboobs_ itu."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya di mana Baekhyun sekarang sedang meminum teh hangat sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan "_ayo-mengaku-saja-kau_."

Semua orang di meja itu pun hanya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian penasaran, rasanya atmosfer di sana berubah menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Hm, bukankah kau sendiri yang masih belum bisa _move on_ dariku selama 3 tahun ini?" ucapan Chanyeol barusan sukses membuat Baekhyun menyemburkan teh hangatnya dan batuk-batuk setelahnya.

"Wow, ada apa di antara kalian berdua sebenarnya?" Luhan sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari pada menyuapi Sehun lagi, begitu pula anak lainnya yang sekarang mulai menatap mereka antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali merangkul Baekhyun yang masih terbatuk-batuk, "Oh itu kami dulu pernah—"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak sambil mendorong Chanyeol dari kursinya sampai terjatuh dan memukul-mukulnya—membuat semua orang di ruang makan penginapan tersebut melirik ke arah keributan itu yang ditimbulkan oleh pertengkaran antara anak SMA _Isib-Il_ dan SMA _Samsib-Il_—yang keesokan harinya hal itu membuat atmosfer antara kedua SMA itu menjadi tidak baik karena menimbulkan gosip-gosip seperti anak _agak_ anti sosial SMA _Samsib-Il_ yang histeris (a. k. a. Byun Baekhyun) tiba-tiba berani mengajak gelut _kingka _SMA _Isib-Il_ (a. k. a. Park Chanyeol). Sungguh, bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau sekarang Chanyeol adalah _kingka_ di sekolahnya—habis hal seperti itu rasanya _bukan Chanyeol banget_ mengingat bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol di masa SD-SMP, tetapi ia lupa kalau sejak kelas 8 Chanyeol memang sudah berubah, oh sangat berubah.

Dan sejak malam itu, acara wisata sekolah Baekhyun benar-benar berubah menjadi kacau dan penuh kecemasan karena seorang Park Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

_tbc._

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** awalnya ff ini cuman mau dijadiin one-shoot aja, cuman karena males ngetik dan entah kenapa pingin publish sesuatu mumpung lagi libur, yaudah deh dijadiin two-shoot aja deh (atau mungkin three-shoot). Mungkin dilanjutinnya nggak akan lama (nggak janji sih mengingat bagaimana lambatnya aku mengupdate ff bisa ampe setengah tahun lol/udah lagi ff di account sebelumnya ditelantarkan semua lol sorry guys don't kill me). Ff ini dibuat terinspirasi karena kemarin baru tur ke bali bareng sekolah, dan entah itu tur sekolah atau _honeymoon_ karena banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka ke jomblo-jomblo seperti saya :( dan jengjengjeng jadilah ff absurd ini lol. (dan pas di bali temenku ada yang ngomongin pas dia ke bali pingin liat woobin (si ganteng badai huhu) tapi gak kesampean haha).

Oke, kali ini aku nggak bikin angst (mungkin karena lagi nggak ngefeel) padahal sebenernya account ini sengaja buat bikin ff-ff bertema galau, cuman karena account sebelah udah kebanyakan utang fanfic dan kalo dipublish di situ makin banyak utangnya yaudah deh publish di account ini aja hehe/padahal utang mah utang aja.

Yang suka SISTAR/Hyorin maaf ya, bukan maksud ngebash kok, cuman aku bingung aja mau masukin karakter cewek siapa, dari f(x) bosen, dari SNSD ketuaan, dari girlband lain gak ngikutin, udah deh jadinya Hyorin aja, but srlsy i love sistar especially hyorin kok, her voice is just so freakin' awesome help.

Uhuhu maaf ya belum sempet bales review di ff-ff sebelumnya, nanti diusahakan bales sekarang ya. _Big hearts for all readers and reviewers, i love y'all so much._ Mwah mwah (tanda lope).


	2. summertime disaster

.

_chapter 2;_

.

* * *

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia dimarahi Bu Guru Kim di ruang konseling karena ia telah mencakar wajah Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak dimarahi, ia hanya mendapatkan ceramah tentang bagaimana buruknya bertengkar dengan teman sekelas dan _bla bla bla_ lainnya yang masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin membela diri bahwa ia tidak bersalah akan kasus _mencakar-Park-Chanyeol-hingga-mati_ yang terjadi pada 6 - A sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Insiden itu tentu saja menjadi keributan besar karena Byun Baekhyun, seorang _wallflower_ yang pendiam (sebenarnya ia tidak diam sama sekali, itu hanya kedok), menyerang anak ADHD nakal seperti Park Chanyeol. Semua kekacauan mereka tidak mulai dari Baekhyun tentu saja, itu dimulai ketika Baekhyun memasuki kelas dan ia terkejut ketika teman-teman sekelasnya menggodanya dan membuat sorakan-sorakan. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa temannya hanya berteriak padanya setelah akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang membuat mereka mengoloknya ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan di papan tulis dengan kapur merah muda dan dikelilingi oleh gambar berbentuk hati.

_BYUN BAEKHYUN DAN WU YI FAN PASANGAN PALING MEMBAHANA ABAD INI  
BAHKAN LEBIH HOT DARI PADA PRINCE WILLIAM DAN KATE MIDDLETON BITCHES_

Baekhyun bisa menebak siapa orang bodoh yang telah menulis ini, ia adalah orang yang sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak di saat sahabatnya mencoba untuk mencakarnya tetapi ditahan oleh anak-anak lain. Anak laki-laki yang marah itu pasti Wu Yi Fan—murid pindahan dari Kanada sejak kelas 4 atau juga dikenal sebagai Kris, orang yang Baekhyun diam-diam taksir. Yah, itu bukan menjadi rahasia lagi setelah Park Chanyeol menemukan bahwa Baekhyun telah menulis banyak nama Kris di belakang catatan matematikanya ketika mereka bekerjasama melakukan tugas matematika. Setelah itu, Chanyeol selalu menggoda Baekhyun dan Kris, memberitahu mereka untuk menikah atau membuat dua bayi secepatnya dan lelucon lainnya baik menurut Baekhyun dan Kris tidak lucu. Karena Baekhyun tak tahan lagi dengan semua lelucon Park Chanyeol, ia langsung menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba ia mencakarnya, membuat Kris dan siswa lain membeku selama beberapa detik tetapi kemudian mulai berteriak-teriak lagi dan bahkan menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Ketika Bu Guru Kim datang ke kelas, ia langsung berteriak saat melihat kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh siswanya sendiri. Sebagai wali kelas, ia mulai berteriak pada semua siswa untuk menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan—khususnya pada Baekhyun yang memukuli Chanyeol sampai ia pingsan (sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura pingsan untuk membuat Baekhyun dimarahi oleh Bu Guru Kim). Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung dipanggil untuk pergi ke ruang konseling sementara Chanyeol dibawa ke ruang UKS. _Oh Tuhan, si bodoh hanya berakting untuk membuatku kelihatan menjadi yang bersalah! Kenapa bahkan Bu Guru Kim bisa percaya dia benar-benar pingsan?_ Baekhyun bergumam dalam pikirannya.

Setelah selesai Baekhyun dimarahi oleh Bu Guru Kim, ia mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan kelas setelah kelas berakhir dan tentu saja ia harus meminta maaf kepada Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak keberatan untuk membersihkan kelas, tetapi meminta maaf ke Park Chanyeol? Satu-satunya yang bersalah adalah Chanyeol, sama sekali bukan dirinya! Oke, ia tidak punya pilihan, ia hanya datang ke ruang UKS, melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang terbaring di ranjung dan tertidur—maksudnya pura-pura tertidur. Ia bisa melihat seringaian kecil di bibir Chanyeol, yeah, ia pasti senang bahwa Baekhyun baru saja dihukum oleh Bu Guru Kim, terkutuklah Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, dengar idiot, aku benci untuk mengatakan ini tapi aku harus meminta maaf padamu. Jadi, aku minta maaf aku telah membuat wajah jelekmu menjadi semakin jelek. Tapi asal kau tahu, masa bodoh soal itu, orang yang harus minta maaf adalah kamu!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mulai tertawa, membuat Baekhyun segera menarik kerah bajunya, meremas tangannya yang lain seperti ia hendak memukul Chanyeol.

"Apa? Ingin memukulku lagi? Apakah kamu ingin mendapatkan hukuman tambahan dari Bu Guru Kim?" tanya Chanyeol, menggoyangkan alisnya. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dilepas tangannya dari Chanyeol, ia berjalan pergi untuk menghindari Chanyeol, dan ketika ia hendak keluar dari UKS, ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol lagi, memberinya tatapan membenci seperti Chanyeol adalah yang orang paling kejam di seluruh dunia, bahkan lebih dari Hitler.

Setelah memberikan tatapan benci, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai tertawa lagi .

Dan kemudian, kenangan buruk masa lalu terjadi lagi ketika Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol di ruang makan dari penginapan yang sekolahnya sewa untuk trip sekolah mereka pada liburan musim panas. Ia dimarahi lagi oleh para guru dan pembina setelah mereka berhasil memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka bertanya mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyerang siswa lain dari sekolah yang berbeda tanpa alasan. Baekhyun memiliki alasan yang tepat mengapa ia menyerang Chanyeol, tetapi akan konyol jika ia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Setelah ia akhirnya telah menjawab semua pertanyaan guru, ia kembali ke kamarnya, di mana Kyungsoo dan Zitao sudah berada di sana lalu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi denganmu tiba-tiba menyerang si anak _Isib-Il_ itu?" Kyungsoo datang ke arahnya dan bertanya, bahkan Zitao tidak bisa tidak peduli untuk mendengar alasan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya—kau tahu, memiliki hubungan buruk dengan si Park Chanyeol dulu, itu saja," jawab Baekhyun cepat dan dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya, "Tolong jangan bicara padaku tentang dia, aku lelah."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut meskipun ia belum berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Kyungsoo kemudian melirik ke Zitao tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan di tempat tidurnya lagi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terjaga dan berkedip membingungkan.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi lebih baik dan semua kelelahannya bisa hilang setelah ia bangun di pagi hari pertama trip sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, semuanya bahkan tidak berjalan baik sama sekali dari awal hari. Baekhyun terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang benar-benar buruk meskipun ia telah bermimpi tentang Kim Woo Bin dan ia mengambil foto dengannya dan pemandangan Bali sebagai latar belakang foto mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba, mimpi itu berubah. ia kembali ke sekolah dasar lagi, teaptnya ketika ia masih kelas 6. Ia ingat ia menangis setelah ia pulang dari sekolah, duduk di ayunan di taman dekat sekolah. Ia juga ingat ia menangis karena kejadian tempat pensil boneka kucing kesayangannya dicuri oleh Chanyeol, dan si bodoh itu melemparkannya ke arah Kris. Kris sendiri juga sama jahatnya, ia hanya menyingkirkan kotak pensil dengan bulpen seakan tempat pensil bonekanya itu adalah kotoran yang benar-benar menjijikkan yang ia bahkan tidak ingin sentuh.

Baekhyun kemudian menahan untuk tidak menangis ketika semua anak laki-laki menggodanya centil karena ia memiliki tempat pensil boneka seperti yang cewek-cewek lain punya. Lebih buruknya lagi, Chanyeol tidak mengembalikan tempat pensilnya lagi. Tempat pensil itu adalah hadiah dari neneknya dan Baekhyun selalu menyukai segala sesuatu yang neneknya berikan kepadanya. Kemudian, setelah kelas terakhir selesai, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kelas dengan cepat, tidak ingin mengucapkan salam pulang kepada teman-temannya (lagi pula ia sebenarnya tidak punya teman yang benar-benar dekat di kelasnya). Ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sepat-cepat, ibunya mungkin akan marah karena ia menghilangkan tempat pensilnya (ibunya selalu tegas tentang betapa pentingnya untuk menjaga barang-barangnya dengan hati-hati, bukan hanya berlaku untuk barang-barang mahal, tapi itu berlaku juga untuk barang-barang murah, ibunya terus mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak sembrono pada segala yang ia miliki, jika ia kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan hanya untuk penghapus, ibunya akan sangat marah).

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat itu, tapi kemudian ia tidak bisa menahan lagi . Air mata tiba-tiba saja keluar dari matanya dan ia cepat mengusap matanya, tidak ingin seseorang dari kelasnya menemukan ia menangis sendirian dan mulai menggodanya kecewek-cewek-an lagi. Oke, ia mungkin memang kecewek-cewek-an, cengeng, tapi dia tidak peduli tentang hal itu lagi, semua yang ia inginkan adalah hanya tempat pensil boneka kucingnya kembali padanya—

"Hei berhenti menangis _centil_."

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya melebar ketika ia menemukan anak yang telah membuatnya menangis berdiri tepat di depannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat tempat pensil kucingnya dipegang olehnya. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengatakan sesuatu, anak itu hanya memberikan kotak pensilnya kembali bersamaan dengan ia berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari sana.

Baekhyun membeku dengan tempat pensilnya akhirnya berada di tangannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Park Chanyeol telah memberikan tempat pensil kucingnya kembali.

.

.

.

_I'VE GOT THAT SUMMERTIME SUMMERTIME SADNESS SU SU SU SUMMERTIME SADNESS SU SU SU SUMMERTIME SADNESS OH OWUOH_

Dan setelah itu yang bisa Baekhyun dengar hanyalah lagu _Summertime Sadness_ milik Lana Del Rey bermain sebagai alarm. Ya Tuhan, siapa sih yang hanya membuat lagu semacam itu sebagai alarm untuk bangun, _Summertime Sadness_, ia yakin lagu itu akan cocok untuk mendeskripsika liburan musim panasnya kali ini, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _Summertime Disaster_.

Baekhyun kemudian menemukan alarm yang keluar dari ponsel Zitao itu. Dasar _hipster_. Oh tidak tunggu, ia pernah membaca sebuah artikel mengatakan bahwa_ hipster_ sebenarnya benci pada Del Rey . Oh, siapa yang peduli tentang selera _hipster_ lagi pula. Baekhyun kemudian melihat Kyungsoo yang masih tidur dan ada sebuah buku ditulis oleh Dan Brown, _Inferno_, buku yang Baekhyun tahu memiliki aplikasi untuk memindai sampulnya dengan _smartphone_ dan kemudian sampul buku langsung berubah dan mulai menjelaskan isi buku dengan animasi keren. Baekhyun masih ingat ketika Kyungsoo menunjukkan hal itu pertama kalinya dari iPhone dan Baekhyun kagum dengan mata berbinar norak, mengatakan, "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, itu keren banget, apa aku bisa melakukannya pada novel _Twilight_-ku juga?"

Ya, Baekhyun membaca _Twilight_, meskipun ia tidak menyelesaikan buku itu, lagi pula ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca novel-novel tebal, ia hanya membeli _Twilight _karena sampulnya yang _sederhana namun artistik_ menurut Baekhyun. _Terlihat keren di rak bukuku_, Baekhyun pikir saat itu, melihat rak bukunya, dengan _Twilight_ disimpan dengan koleksi _Detective Conan_ pada rak teratas—Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa _Twilight_ adalah satu-satunya novel di rak bukunya, kecuali koleksi seri _Tom Sawyers_ milik ayahnya.

Oke, berhenti berbicara tentang rak buku Byun Baekhyun, itu bahkan tidak penting untuk diberitahu. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin, bergumam, "Ya Tuhan, aku tampak mengerikan."

"Kau akhirnya menyadarinnya."

Baekhyun melompat setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di kamar mandi. Ia bisa melihat bayangan lain di cermin selain dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si penggemar Del Rey tentu saja.

"Oh , fans-nya Del Rey, kau mengejutkanku!" ucap Baekhyun, sedikit berteriak.

" Yah, aku tidak fan Del Rey omong-omong," Zitao mengelak dengan mata mengintimidasinya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak bertanya mengapa bahkan alarmnya harus lagu _Summertime Sadness_ versi asli (orang-orang biasanya lebih sering mendengar versi _remix_nya karena lebih _catchy_ biasanya, sudah ditetapkan Zitao memang _hipster_ yang nyentrik), Zitao langsung berkat, "_Summertime Sadness _adalah lagu yang menggambarkan musim panas tahun ini."

"Kamu punya pacar lesbian yang bunuh diri?"

"Ya karena aku memiliki sepasang payudara dan dapat dianggap sebagai wanita, _fuck man_, karena itu musim panasku sangat menyedihkan, harus sekelompok kamar dengan anak ingusan sepertimu," Zitao kemudian mencuci wajahnya sementara Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Anak ingusan katanya? Halo, bahkan Baekhyun lebih tua darinya! Walaupun memang tidak terlihat karena Baekhyun tahu wajahnya terlalu imut untuk disejajarkan dengan Zitao. Ia selalu tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan percakapan yang baik dengan Zitao.

Yah , tapi Baekhyun masih diharapkan musim panas tidak akan seburuk itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun salah; liburan musim panasnya masih sebuah bencana.

Ketika ia datang ke ruang makan, ia melihat banyak orang menatap ke arahnya, dan kebanyakaannya adalah anak-anak berasal dari SMA _Isib-Il_ yang memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi. Oke, Baekhyun tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian, jadi ia hanya berjalan melalui ruang makan, mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua tatapan yang ia dapatkan dari yang lain. Dia mencoba untuk menemukan di mana teman-temannya duduk sekarang, tapi setelah 5 menit ia masih tidak bisa menemukan Luhan dan lain-lain karena Ya Tuhan, di sana begitu ramai dan penuh!

Alih-alih menemukan teman-temannya, sekali lagi, ia mendapatkan sebuah lengan hanya merangkul lehernya dari belakang, lalu berucap, "Selamat pagi _hysterical girly boy_."

Bagus, setelah ia disebut Baekhyun _girly_, sekarang ia tambah dengan histeris juga.

"Aku bukan _hysterical girly boy_!" Baekhyun membentak marah ke cowok yang lebih tinggi itu dan dilepasnya lengan Chanyeol dari lehernya

Siswa Isib-Il lainnya yang melihat mereka langsung saja berbisik-bisik tentang mereka dan memberikan Baekhyun tatapan penasaran seperti _"Siapa si cowok ingusan itu?"_ atau _"Berani-beraninya cowok centil itu membentak Chanyeol-_oppa_ setelah menyerangnya dengan tanpa alasan"—_kira-kira itulah yang dikatakan _fangirls_-nya Chanyeol (dan bahkan, sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi sangat populer hingga memiliki _fangirls_?).

Baekhyun kemudian hanya memutar matanya saat ia berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak membebaskannya dengan mudah ketika ia meraih lengannya dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun, "Oke, semoga sarapanmu enak ya, _mantan_."

Telinga Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi merah dan begitu pula wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memberikan bogem pada wajah Chanyeol itu seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam, meskipun ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang. Ia mendorong dada Chanyeol dan terus mencari teman-temannya sambil ia bergumam dengan suara kecil—supaya si anak-anak _Isib-fucking-Il_ itu tidak akan menatapnya lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan semua tatapan itu dan demi Tuhan! Berhentilah berbisik-bisik tentang t-shirt _'Generation I Got A Boy'_-nya yang ia kenakan sekarang!

"Wow Baek, dari mana saja kau? Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan!" ucap Minseok sambil meminum susu setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku tersesat di meja anak-anak _Isib-Il_," ujar Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, mereka tidak datang ke ruang makan bersama karena Baekhyun sakit perut ketika mereka akan pergi sehingga ia harus menyelesaikan bisnisnya dengan perutnya.

"Yah, setelah kau menyerang Park Chanyeol, para guru memutuskan untuk memisahkan bagian meja sekolah kita dengan SMA _Isib-Il_, mungkin karena khawatir akan ada pertarungan lagi antara kedua sekolah lagi," kata Jongdae. Baekhyun sekarang mengerti mengapa dari tadi ia hanya melihat siswa _Isib-Il_ karena ia berjalan di ruang makan wilayah milik _Isib-Il_.

"_Seriously _Baek, sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengannya?" Luhan langsung bertanya tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

Sehun, yang duduk di samping Luhan, hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin si Park Chanyeol itu taksiran lamanya atau sejenisnya."

_Ouch._

Baekhyun tahu Sehun jarang berbicara, tapi begitu ia berbicara, ia selalu menebak dengan benar.

"Ehm, lupakan saja! Makan sarapanmu segera Baek, kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tur pertama kita," Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo setelah ia mengubah topik pembicaraan, hanya Kyungsoo lah teman terbaiknya yang memahami dirinya di SMA.

Dan _God blessed Kyungsoo_, karena yang setelah mengatakan itu, teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengikuti topik tentang lokasi tur pertama mereka dan topik tentang Park Chanyeol langsung terlupakan. Baekhyun merasa trip-nya akan baik-baik saja untuk hari ini karena sekolahnya akan pergi ke lokasi yang berbeda dengan SMA _Isib-Il_ sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir jika Chanyeol akan mengganggunya lagi.

Tapi , waktu damai ini hanya berlaku selama 5 jam di trip ke beberapa kuil tua bersejarah yang Baekhyun dan siswa lain bahkan tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun pada tempat tersebut. Sang _tour guide_ hanya menjelaskan tentang mitos kuil mereka dan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti lainnya karena ia bahkan bukan penganut agama Buddha. Ketika mereka akhirnya selesai di lokasi tur pertama mereka, para siswa _Samsib-Il_ lalu pergi ke lokasi trip mereka berikutnya dan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun hari ini, lokasi perjalanan mereka sama dengan lokasi tur SMA _Isib-Il_ pada waktu itu .

Dan itu berarti ia akan bertemu Chanyeol, lagi.

Mereka berikutnya lokasi perjalanan adalah museum geologi dan sejarah atau sesuatu sejenis itu. Baekhyun pertama kali berjalan dengan Yixing, Jongdae, dan Minseok, tapi ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai berjalan sendiri karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri melihat beberapa barang-barang warisan bersejarah itu. Ketika Baekhyun tertawa pada sebuah lukisan telanjang dan mengira ia sedang berbicara dengan Yixing sekarang, suara berat langsung keluar dari mulut seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun kemudian teringat Yixing tidak memiliki _suara-berat-seperti-om-om-genit_ seperti ini.

Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, ia lagi-lagi membentak, "_Fuck_, Kenapa sih kamu di sini?"

Park Chanyeol , dengan senyum yang biasa menyeramkan , tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Aku melihatmu tertawa sendiri jadinya kau seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena aku memutuskan untuk berjalan denganmu sehingga orang-orang tidak akan berpikir kau itu gila."

Baekhyun lalu mendengus dan terus berjalan di sekitar museum, beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol tidak berjalan bersamanya. Tapi cukup sulit untuk beranggapan Chanyeol tidak bersamanya karena ia terus tertawa dan menggodanya. Setelah Chanyeol mengejek tentang gantungan kunci kucing Baekhyun juga jaketnya yang memiliki telinga kucing di _hoodie_-nya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti untuk berbalik dan mulai marah-marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengejekku tentang semua barang koleksi kucingku? Setelah kau pernah mencuri tempat pensi boneka kucingku ketika kelas 6 sekarang kau menggoda gantungan kunci kucing dan hoodieku? Aku sangat menyukai kucing, sangat-sangat suka karena mereka lucu, menggemaskan, manis dan itu bukan urusanmu sialaaan _because I fucking love them_!" Baekhyun hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hidung Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa lagi.

"Kau memakai kata 'F' terlalu banyak," Chanyeol terkikik.

"_Well_, oke , dan kau tahu apa -apa lagi yang dimulai dari F dan diakhiri dengan K sehingga aku bisa bersumpah serapah padamu lebih sopan?" kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "_Firetruck_?"

"TIDAK. IT'S _STILL A FUCKING FUCK, FUCK YOU PARK CHANYEOL JUST FUCK YOURSELF I HATE YOU_!" jika Baekhyun berada dalam film berating _parental-guide_ atau semua umur, mulutnya pasti sudah disensor karena ia bersumpah serapah terlalu banyak. Ia segera kabur dari Chanyeol karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ketika ia berpikir bahwa ia telah keluar dari museum, ia terengah-engah lelah karena ia baru saja berlari begitu cepat sehingga tubuhnya tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu (ia memang jarang berolahraga). Ia lalu mencoba mencari bangku terdekat di taman museum dan ketika ia menemukannya ia segera duduk di sana. Baekhyun pikir situasi akan damai kembali tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa keberuntungannya tidak pernah datang terus kepadanya.

Sekelompok anak cewek, sebenarnya hanya beberapa cewek, sekitar tiga cewek, datang kepadanya dengan tatapan mengerikan, menatap Baekhyun seperti ia hanyalah seenggok kotoran. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya, merasa bingung dengan cewek-cewek itu. Yah, ia tahu ia memang ganteng, tapi cewek-cewek itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun kemudian menyadari cewek-cewek itu bukan sekedar cewek-cewek random entah dari mana yang datang karena terpesona olehnya, mereka adalah salah satu dari siswi _SMA Isib-Il_. Baekhyun tahu mereka dari _Isib-Il_ karena mereka mengenakan pin berwarna biru dan bertuliskan _"Isib-Il's Summer Vacation Trip 2014"_ seperti yang ia lihat di bajunya Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia situasi tidak akan berjalan baik.

"Heh jelek," salah satu gadis meludah ke samping (cewek yang suka meludah selalu Baekhyun anggap sebagai calon ibu-ibu gendut yang hobinya ngomel pada suaminya) lalu melanjutkan, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol-_oppa_?"

Sialan , mereka _fangirls_-nya Chanyeol!

Oh oke, Baekhyun tahu situasi ini dengan jelas. Ia pernah membaca kisah semacam ini di _shoujo manga_ di mana para sekumpulan geng cewek sampingan mengintimidasi pemeran cewek utama di cerita karena ia dekat dengan _senpai_ mereka. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan bukan pemeran cewek utama di cerita dan ia jelas memiliki alat kemaluan laki-laki untuk dianggap sebagai seorang cewek.

"Em , sebenarnya—"

"Apakah kamu tahu, Chanyeol-_oppa_ bersikap berbeda sejak kemarin karena kamu!" Seorang cewek lainnya membentak dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Chanyeol bersikap berbeda dari biasanya? Chanyeol selalu bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu dari dulu. Baekhyun tidak berpikir jika Chanyeol bersikap berbeda.

"Chanyeol-_oppa itu _selalu tenang, dingin, si srigala tampan penyendiri yang memilih untuk menghindari kerumunan... Ah benar-benar seorang pangeran yang dingin! Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" cewek ketiga hanya menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu dan mulai memekik, begitu pula dua cewek lainnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan kening karena ia merasa kasihan pada cewek-cewek itu karena mereka telah tertipu oleh Chanyeol yang berpura-pura bersikap dingin. Chanyeol? Srigala tampan yang suka menyendiri? Lebih seperti babi menyeramkan yang suka nyengir sepanjang waktu untuk Baekhyun.

"Dengar kalian, ini hanya salah paham! Aku hanya teman lama dari Chanyeol dan ketika kami SMP hubungan kami benar-benar buruk, kami banyak bertengkar jadi—"

"_Shut up you sassy boy_! Aku tahu kau punya hal khusus dengan Chanyeol-_oppa_!" ketika Baekhyun mencoba membela dir , salah satu dari cewek itu memotongnya, "Chanyeol-_oppa_ tidak pernah tampak begitu bahagia sebelumnya setelah dirimu muncul! Aku tahu ada sesuatu spesial yang ada padamu dan membuat Chanyeol-oppa seperti itu, dan jika kamu makin dekat dengan Chanyeol-oppa, kita tak akan sungkan melakukan kekerasan kepadamu seperti yang kita lakukan untuk Kim Hyorin!"

Baekhyun hanya berkedip bingung. Memang apa sih yang mereka telah lakukan pada Hyorin?

"Ya , ingat si _basic bitch_ itu suka menggoda Chanyeol-_oppa_ meskipun dia berasal dari sekolah lain—dan dia berasal dari SMA _Samsib-Il_ juga ew, itu membuatku makin membenci anak-anak _Samsib-Il_—dan untuk sekilas informasi kami pernah mengancamia untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol-_oppa_ dan itu bekerja! Dia akhirnya pindah ke kota lain karena pemerasan yang kami lakukan!"

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tertawa karena cewek-cewek ini berpikir bahwa Hyorin benar-benar pindah ke kota lain karena mereka. Baekhyun juga benci pada si _walking-boobs_ itu juga, tapi ia tahu kenyataan bahwa Hyorin tidak pernah peduli denganancaman yang ia dapatkan dari _fangirls_-nya Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun pernah mendengar sekali Hyorin berbicara dengan teman-temannya, "Wah, aku dapat beberapa pemerasan dari fans _sasaeng _Chanyeol itu, _lol those bitches are so funny_" dan ya, Hyorin pindah ke kota lain dengan alasan pekerjaan ayahnya sih, bukan karena ia di_bully_ atau merasa terancam.

"Jadi, jika kau semakin suka dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol-**oppa**, kami tak akan segan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu! _Just watch your back Byun freaking Baekhyun!_" cewek-cewek itu akhirnya berbalik dan sebelumnya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana cewek-cewek itu tahu namanya tapi ya mengingatkan gosip tentang dirinya telah menyebar ke semua siswa, itu bukan kejutan jika mereka tahu tentang namanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat lagi. Liburan musim panas benar-benar berubah menjadi bencana. Baekhyun ingin pulang, tapi ia masih punya lima hari lainnya yang harus dilalui. Baekhyun kemudian merasa tenggorokannya menjadi kering dan kemudian ia melepas ransel dari punggunya untuk mengambil botol minum. Kemudian Baekhyun baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ranselnya, gantungan kunci kucingnya hilang.

"Tidak ," Baekhyun bergumam, "tidak."

Ketika Baekhyun seperti akan terisak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh pipinya. Lalu ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan gantungan kunci kucingnya sedang melayang di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan mulai menangis lagi _centil_."

Baekhyun membeku, Chanyeol memberikan gantungan kunci kucing dan mengatakan bahwa gantungan kunci itu jatuh ketika Baekhyun berlari menghindarinya. Chanyeol kemudian hanya berbalik dan berjalan pergi, melambaikan tangannya dan tidak berbalik melihat ke belakang . Baekhyun kemudian hanya menggenggam gantungan kunci erat-erat, menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia selalu saja berusaha mengelak bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya. Tapi ia masih tidak bisa. Meskipun Chanyeol telah banyak berubah, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sudah tidak menyukainya, menyukai Chanyeol.

Seperti, ia masih saja merasakan jatuh cinta dengannya, siapa pun ia sekarang. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

* * *

.

.

_tbc._

.

.

* * *

Hahaha maaf makin alay.

Sebenernya aku udah publish di aff seminggu yang lalu pake bahasa inggris (yang grammarnya berantakan gak jelas gitu deh) tapi karena males nerjemahinnya (di bantu sama google translate sih hahaha andai saja google translate nerjemahinnya rapih aku kan ga perlu mengedit lagi huhuh) jadi aku menunda-nunda haha.

Ternyata ini gak jadi two-shoots, mungkin three or four or even ten(?)

Ga sampe lebih dari 10 sih kayaknya hahaha karena saya kapok bikin chapter panjang-panjang ga selese-selese huhuhu /lirik ff2 sebelumnya

Balesan review buat chapter kemarin disini aja ya heheh

Guest: ini lanjutannya ya yaaa hehe :)

Chanbaekluv: kenapa ya dia teriak dia punya Chanyeol-phobia hahaha(?) makasih yaaaa :)

H0rtensia922: maaf ya dilanjutnya ga secepatnyaa, iya ini bukan angst kok tenang ini mah kategori alay gitu huahahaa

Sicafiramin: kingka itu semacam hottest boy in school hahaha aku juga kurang ngerti tapi dari pengatahuan baca ff lain ya semacam cowok terpopuler di sekolah mungkin heheh

Realkkeh: iya ini si anon yang kabur ke akun lain hahahhaha, hahaha sabar ya karena sebenernya ff ini agak ngebased dari kisah asli saya -_- /tapi cowoknya ga seganteng chanyeol sih huh :( lofyutuuu :*

Summerbaek: ehehe maaf ya disini masih belum keungkap hubungan asli chanbaeknya apa, makasih yaaa :)

Guest: kamu maddog? Hahhaha makasih yaaa :)

Adistii: haha iya baekhyun itu lebaaay jadi dia teriak-teriak, di dunia asli aja udah lebay dan norak apalagi disini /aduh padahal bias/ hoho sudah terjawabkan si baek suka sama chanyeol apa nggak? DIA CINTA MATI ASLINYA /apasih

Yongjun: haha iya doong, ih kejadian kita sama dong soalnya rada mirip-mirip sama kisah aku juga :( tapi aku juga cowoknya ga kaya chanyeol :( haha maaf ya random soal kim woo bin soalnya temen-temenku sangat tergila-gila olehnya dan aku juga suka sih, ganteng sih :( berterimakasihlah pada temenku yang toketnya gede dan suka dipanggil walking boobs karena dia menjadi inspirasiku (apa) tenang endingnya ga bakal sad kook hahaha, alay gini ending sad jiga naon haha

Lyssa. queenlady: apa jangan-jangan sebenernya kita satu sekolah karena di sekolahku juga ada yang dipanggil walking boobs ?/?

Happy bacon: gak kook gak angst wolees hehehe

Sweet sins lover: thankyouu makasih sarannyaa yaa mumumu~

N. Yera48: hehe iya makasih baek emang lucu hahahah

Baekxixixi: ah iya maaf ya lama dipublishnya :')

Baekyeolidiots: hoho maaf ya disini chapternya dikit huhuhu chapter selanjutnya bakal dibahas lebih :')

SyJessi22: ahahaha si baek emang masih cinta kook cuman gengsi ngaku aja, chanyeol punya nomornya baek gak yaaa? Hehehe liat chapter setelahnya aja yaa

Makasih banget ya atas reviewnya semuaaaaa! Maaf kalo aku balesnya rada absurd dan ada sunda-sundanya dikit, maklum lah aku ini orang sunda yang ga bisa menghilangkan ucapan 'teh' dan 'mah' dan 'naon' di setiap kalimat :( huhuhuhu


End file.
